The Truth Lies Within
by dairiku13
Summary: A story of pretending. Is what you see of a person his real personality? Can you ever imagine a person to turn to his exact opposite? What are his true feelings?This one's good, i promise.R&R.


**A/N:** another new story of mine. i'm so sorry if i haven't been updating lately, it's just that nobody seems to like my works. i'm also sorry if this one went first instead of the other projects i've posted on my profile[if anyone even bothered to look].well, pls enjoy! ja!

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

"…_san_…

…_ni_…

…_ichi_…

…Yosh!" a loud voice came along with the school bell, marking the time for lunch. It came from a red-haired boy with spiky hair. He had a very light air about him. The boy was jumping around rejoicing.

"Geez, Daisuke-kun, you sure are excited about lunch." A girl with short, brown hair said, pertaining to the boy.

"You bet I am, Riku-san!" the boy replied to the girl.

"You must be REALLY HUNGRY huh." Riku's twin, Risa said.

"Yeah, but I actually just wanted to get rid of Horsey-sensei already."

"You're teasing our sensei again, as always." Riku said.

"Like I'm the only one who's doing it?" Daisuke said to defend himself.

"Okay, you caught us there." Risa surrendered.

"You always beat us when it comes to reasoning…" Riku added.

"I don't know how I do that. Anyway, let's eat guys. I'M STARVING!" Daisuke invited.

Conversation started to stir up, until it came to a rather trivial matter, which Daisuke opened up, like the usual.

"So Risa-san, how does it go?" he started.

"Huh?" the pertained girl replied. "I don't get you."

"With Satoshi-kun of course! Is there anyone else I should ask of?"

Risa blushed. "Of course not! A-and Satoshi-kun and I are just friends!"

"Really?" Riku joined Daisuke in grinding up her sister. "JUST friends???"

"Y-yes…" Risa's blush deepened.

"Hey, how 'bout you Riku-san?" Daisuke turned his attention to the other girl. "How is your affair with Dark-kun going?"

"Wh-what? With Dark-kun?" Riku started blushing too.

"Yeah! you're grinding me up but you also have some things you're hiding!" Risa countered back. "Come on! Spill it out!"

"Th-there's nothing to say and that's final!" Riku was so desperate to end the conversation quickly.

"Yeah fine. If you say so…" it is noticeable in Daisuke's tone that he wanted to squeeze out more info from her. However, something entered his mind that made him decide not to squeeze her anymore. "Well, I'm off! Ja!"

"Where to?" Risa asked.

"Oh, just somewhere. I'll be back for the class, don't worry!"

"Thank goodness." Riku said after letting out a deep sigh.

"Doshite, Riku? Are you hiding something?" Risa blurted out as he noticed Riku's sighing.

"Oh, no-nothing." Riku replied tensely.

"Hm…" Risa was deep in thought.

"Doshite, Risa?" her twin asked.

"Maybe he was offended." Risa's tone became serious.

"Huh? Why would he be?"

"Ugh! Riku, don't be so dense!" the twin is getting pissed off.

"I-I don't get it. He doesn't have any reason, does he?"

"Don't play dumb with me, alright?"

"Why? Why would he—"

"Because you don't tell us something even though it's obvious!"

"Huh?"

"I honestly got offended myself too. He just made it look like he was fine so you won't suspect!"

"R-really?"

"Riku! I can't believe you fell for that!"

"I-it's just that, well, um…Dark-kun is just being nice, that's all. And…yeah, he asked me if he can court me, but…I kinda refused."

"See! So there REALLY was something! Maybe he thought that you don't trust him anymore, that's why he walked away!"

"Fine, fine! I get the message. I'll go look for him."

"Ok, see ya later!"

Riku took off and started to look. Walking without knowing where to go, she just let her feet take her to wherever it would lead her. And she found herself at the roof top. Before she opened the door, she heard a familiar voice.

"_Hey sky, how're you doing? Like the usual, you're just seeing how people live their lives, right? How 'bout ya birds? How does flying feel? How did you learn to fly? Do you see airplanes when you're up there?"_

Riku accidentally pushed the door open, revealing herself, and causing the other person to stop.

"Sorry I disturbed you." Riku started.

"No worries. I knew you were there in the first place."

"Huh? How?"

"Simple. The sound of the chains hanging from your ID gave away your identity. You won't make a good spy."

"And you would make a good detective."

"Hm…domo."

Riku approached him. "Can I sit beside you?"

"Mochiron. No one's stopping you."

Riku proceeded to sit next to him. "Are you always here?"

"Yeah, most of the time, whenever there's nothing to do, I go here…to the place where I can find peace…"

"Uh…so, what are you doing here?"

"Is it always compulsory to have an objective for every act?"

"Uh…" Riku couldn't say anything.

"Can't we just pause for a while before we go on with life's uncertain pace?"

Riku was left speechless. She couldn't believe that such a jolly person as he can have a personality such as this… she started to change the topic.

"The clouds are beautiful, aren't they? You adore them right? 'Coz they are floating freely in the air without any problems."

"I adore them indeed. However, I pity them at the same time."

"Huh? Why is that?" Riku is starting to get confused.

"It is a fact that the clouds float in the sky. But, can they move on their own accord?"

"…no…the wind moves them."

"Right. Therefore, considering them as symbols of freedom is inappropriate, because they do not have their own will. They are just dependent to the wind. The wind moves them to places they don't want to go and takes them away from places they do not wish to leave."

"Hey…come to think of it, you have a point."

"Pitiful clouds, forced to obey things that goes against their will. They may look happy on the outside, but they are miserable deep within…just like me…"

"I…can't believe you have a personality like this…are you sick?"

"Iie, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern."

"Anyway, why do you say you're miserable? Aren't you happy enough?"

He glanced at her slowly and said, "Do you really think I'm happy?"

The moment their eyes crossed, Riku was shocked. "_His eyes, they're like a pool of blood, and staring drowns me to its depths. It seems like it could see everything."_ Riku was only awakened from her daze by a cool breeze that kissed her cheek.

"Daijobu ka, Riku-san?"

"Hai, domo."

"You know, people say many things about me. They say I'm a nerd, some think I'm a psycho, while others say I'm a weirdo. To sum it all up, they say I'm abnormal. However, what is the basis of the norms anyway? I believe that there is no such thing like 'normal' in our society. One person has different views from another; in short, all people are abstract paintings that are fully incomprehensible."

"…you're…right…"

"I don't blame them for thinking that way, but still, what gives them the right to accuse me?!"

"People are like that, we easily jump into conclusions…"

"And the fact that people are so self-centered disgust me! Why do people leave me alone after they're done with their use for me?"

"Are you pertaining to Dark-kun?"

"After I helped him out, he left me like nothing's happened…"

"Not all people are like that you know…"

The bell rang, meaning it's time for class again.

"Yeah, I know that. Because even though people throw whatever stuff at me, I'll always be me, Niwa Daisuke…"


End file.
